Book 1: Unstable State
by TheAnonymous123
Summary: The Ninja's are having emotional problems and they get unstable and get out of control. Can they overwhelm this Unstable State? Or they get to destroy the whole world with there Unstable Power? Read and find out. Rated T for freedom.
1. Trailer

_This is my first fanfic so please do like it. I really need your honest opinion about this._

I also made a Trailer:

**Kai's POV**

As I go into the door holding our dinner, I saw everybody was looking at me.

"What are you looking at? Zane cooked this, Not Cole." I told them.

**Cole's POV**

"Ahh.. Nothing," I answered.

As Jay asked me that question. I thought the conversation was over when he just blew my day… literally.

"Ah-Nothing-What?" Jay asked.

**Jay's POV**

"Looks like somebodies in love," I shouted as I see him concentrating on a girl.

**Zane's POV**

"Father?" I called him to ask about a dream but before he can answer, I saw someone suddenly appear behind my father

"You are… alive!" I quickly shouted,

**Jay's POV**

It looks like Dr. Julien found some watch-like thingies. It looks kinda interesting.

"Now that I found these-"

**Unknown POV**

"Beware Ninjago, I'm back! HAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed maniacally

**No POV**

The Ninja Suddenly Disappear

Lloyd falls

Someone takes the Helmet of Darkness

A strangely done Tornado of Creation

Gigantic Earthquake

Eruption of a Volcano

Snowball Earth (search it on Google)

Lightning Storm

Slow Motion Green Energy Blast Everywhere

(Last but definitely not the least)

Jay Faints

_I really need your reviews. Might update soon… I think. I wish I can convert this into a movie. These are all nonsense (except for the last part) I know, but I already connected them all. I think this is gonna be Book 1 of Book 6 or 7. This Trailer is not just for Book 1 but for all of the Books. Please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

_Bounty: Living Room_

**Jay's POV**

Uh, I get more bored as I look in the clock. It is still 10:13.

Why is time more slow when you're bored. It's a good thing I'm gonna play video games with Kai, Cole and Zane.

"Hey Jay, come on. Cole just beat you're high score." Kai said as I got into the room.

I was playing very hard but I can't still beat his high score.

"These are so hard. "I said.

"So hard for you." Cole whined.

"I'm so happy I can relax now. There's nothing to do." Kai commented.

I was annoyed by what Kai said, I can't do anything here. Can't even beat his high score.

"Why can't I relax?" I shouted.

"You sound just like Lloyd." Zane told me.

"Can you please shut up? I can't concentrate. Can we please just play the game?" Cole said angrily.

After Zane said that, I came up with a realization that I did sound like Lloyd. Lloyd is the only one of us who still wants to fight even if there's nobody to fight. Lloyd's on the Control Room right now still looking for some crimes happening on Ninjago.

Then suddenly, I heard this strange thud on the wall.

"What was that?" I asked.

Then someone screamed so high.

A few moments later, Lloyd ran into the room,

"Hey, Lloyd. Glad you could join us." Kai said.

"Did anybody hear any voices?" Lloyd asked

"Voices? No we didn't. Can you please shut up? I can't concentrate. Can we please just play the game?" I said as I was near on beating Cole's high score.

"Hey, that was my line." Cole commented,

I think I saw Cole look back but I didn't care because I was really near on beating Cole's high score

"Uh-oh" Cole said. I think he's somewhat kinda surprised on what he saw but I don't care.

"What Uh-oh?" I asked still concentrating.

"Did I ever tell you that Lloyd's emotions have been unstable lately?" Zane whispered to Kai.

"No." Kai answered.

"What do you mean unstable?" I asked.

We all looked back and saw Lloyd being angry at me and creating a Green Energy Ball.

"Uhhm, Lloyd?" I shouted.

"Lloyd." I shouted again.

"Lloyd!"I kept on shouting.

_10 Minutes Earlier_

_Bounty: Control Room_

**Lloyd's POV**

I was so bored not doing anything. I wanna fight. I am in the Bridge looking at the giant screen and looking if there was anything happening in Ninjago.

"Is there anything happening in Ninjago right now?" I asked Nya.

"No. After the Final battle which was last week, Nobody did any crimes. No robbery, no nothing. I think you made everybody good when you fired at the Overlord. Remember? Even in the dark Island. I really think you need to relax." Nya answered.

Nya's right. I did turn everybody good.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You're father and I are gonna go to the market. It's the first time Garmadon and I do something together."

I did not say a word. I'm still looking on the screen.

"Now…You're Out… Seek Revenge…"a voice said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Then I heard it again,

"The Final… Overlord… Last… Was Never… Prophecy…"

"Who are you? Show Yourself."

"Go!" the voices said

Then I heard this thud on the wall. Moments later, I heard this scream. And then I quickly went to the Ninja who were playing video games

"Hey, Lloyd. Glad you could join us." Kai said.

"Did anybody hear any voices?" I asked.

"Voices? No we didn't. Can you please shut up? I can't concentrate. Can we please just play the game?" Jay said.

"Hey, that was my line." Cole commented.

I was so angry at Jay that I wasn't able to control myself and started a Green Energy Ball. As I was doing this, I saw Cole look at me, Zane whisper something to Kai which I didn't hear.

"What do you mean unstable?" Jay asked

"Uhhm, Lloyd?"

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd!"

*HUGE EXPLOSION*

_10 Minutes Earlier_

_Bounty: Control Room_

**Nya's POV**

I really think Lloyd needs to relax. He hasn't been sleeping.

"Is there anything happening in Ninjago right now?" Lloyd asked me.

"No. After the Final battle which was last week, Nobody did any crimes. No robbery, no nothing. I think you made everybody good when you fired at the Overlord. Remember? Even in the Dark Island. I really think you need to relax." I replied.

I look in my watch, it's 10:29. I'm gonna be late.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You're father and I are gonna go to the market. It's the first time Garmadon and I do something together." I told him.

I went to my room and passed Dr. Julien's room

"Hi Dr. Julien. What are you making today?" I asked.

"I'm fixing a hair blower but it's just making big hot gusts of air." The doctor said.

"Well, Goodbye" I said

I went outside and saw Garmadon give something to Misako.

"Come on Nya. We still need to buy groceries" Garmadon said.

"Ok" I agreed

We used the Samurai Mech. I gave this a lot of upgrades.

We took off.

_Market_

"So, what do you wanna buy?" I asked him.

"Some blueberries will be nice. I like blueberries." He answered.

"You like blueberries!? Me too!" I shouted as we walked through the alleyway.

_A Minute Later_

"I can't believe we have so many things in common!" I shouted to Garmadon.

We were looking for blueberries when I found Dareth on the other store. I went to him.

"I said I want to return these watermelons" Dareth shouted to the saleswoman

"But those can't be returned, their already have bites on them." The saleswoman said.

"Oh Dareth, Their you are. What are you doing here? You're wearing the helmet. Oh-NO! You're wearing the helmet. Where'd you get this?" I said.

"I'm trying to return these watermelons." He replied.

"Take it off right now." I told him.

"I've been wearing this since last week. Why? Am I gonna turn into evil or something?"

"No! I said take it off." I shouted.

"But I don't want to. I still have to use it on this lady. She won't get my watermelons."

"Uhh… OK… Then hide. If Garmadon sees that, he'll be depressed again because it reminds him of his past." I explained.

I quickly pushed him inside the store and we both hid.

"Oh I get it, you're in love with me." He said.

"Ewwww… I have a boyfriend. Well, not really a boyfriend. We still haven't had a second date." I whispered.

"Nya. Nya? Where are you?" Garmadon said.

"Stay here." I told him.

"Oh Garmadon. Here I am. I went their looking for…Pineapples!" I lied.

"I thought you hated Pineapples."

"Oh… Did I say Pineapples, I meant Pine and Apples." Woo… That was close.

"Look, maybe they're blueberries in there." Garmadon went their too.

"Ok Dareth. Now go to the Dojo and hide that thing."

"OK. But I know you're in love with me." He shouted looking at me. I get goose bumps every time he says that.

He kept looking at me that he didn't watch where he was going. Someone suddenly stepped on him in the foot.

"Ouch! My foot." Dareth Shouted

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you. I'm so clumsy." A man in hood said.

"Aa..Aa…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Dareth screamed. His scream is so high.

_6 Minutes Earlier_

_Dr. Julien's Room._

**Dr. Julien's POV**

"Hi Dr. Julien. What are you making today?" Nya asked outside the room.

"I'm fixing a hair blower but it's just making big hot gusts of air." I said.

"Well, Goodbye" Nya said

_6 Minutes Later_

"I think this is done. Time to test it." I said.

I pushed the button and it blew a giant gust of air. It made a thud In the wall.

**No POV**

*THUD*

Jay: What was that?

Someone stepped on Dareth.

Dareth: Aa..Aa…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

*SCREAM*

**Dr. Julien's POV**

Ohh, a high scream. It has the potential to break thin glass.

_A Minute Later_

*HUGE EXPLOSION*

"What on Ninjago is going on in here? First a scream then an explosion… with vibrations."

_5 Minutes Earlier_

_Bounty: Upper Deck_

**Misako's POV**

That's strange, the Final Battle was just over last week but what about this.

This scroll was just given to me by Garmadon.

The prophecy had a giant black arrow

"Wu." I called him.

"Misako. What's on your mind?"

"You need to see this. A prophecy Garmadon found in my bag which we never found." I said.

Wu read it but there was nothing to read. Only an arrow.

"It's just a giant black arrow."

"I know, but it's a prophecy about something we never knew." I said

"Maybe it's pointing to something?" He suggested.

"Hmm."

*SCREAM*

Then I heard the scream.

"What is that?" Wu asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

*STILL SCREAMING*

"What is going on down there?" he said looking down.

I put my research up the walls of the ship. On its edge.

"The scream was in the market."

"By the way, have you noticed lately that Lloyd is unstable." Wu asked.

"No." I answered.

*HUGE EXPLOSION*

All of a sudden, an explosion happened inside the ship.

"What now?" he asked.

The explosion sent vibrations to the ship which made the scroll to fall of the ship but I haven't noticed.

The ninja came out the room.

"Next time, remind me not to make Lloyd "UNSTABLE"" Jay joked.

"Oh no. It's gone" I was surprised.

"What's gone?" Wu asked.

"The scroll. It fell."

I immediately pulled the lever of the anchor and climbed down.

**Cole's POV**

"What just happened?" I asked seeing Misako quickly pulled the lever and climbing down.

"Misako just climbed down using the anchor." Zane answered me.

"Yes, yes, yes. I knew what happened, I didn't mean the question literally."

_Building: Rooftop_

**Misako's POV**

Now where is that scroll. First prophecy I ever saw which runs away from me.

I saw it hanging in a pole with the arrow pointing down the building.

"It's pointing down the building. It should be pointing down for a reason."

I was just gonna get it when the wind blew the paper away and into a hole inside the building.

"What a naughty paper?"

I went inside the building finding out that this was Ninjago Library.

The biggest library in Ninjago.

_Ninjago Library_

Now where is the prophecy again.

I found it again but this time, pointing to a gigantic book.

I ignored the prophecy and looked at the book.

"It's a Dictionary. The prophecy is telling me something."

I looked behind the dictionary was put and it was a box.

I peeped into the box and found-

_ There's gonna be a minute earlier like that thing on Chapter Three too. Hope you liked it. Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 2 The Prophecies

**Chapter 2 The Prophecies**

_Ninjago Library_

**Misako's POV**

I peeped into the box and found… prophecies. So many of them, even more than what I've collected.

One by one, I looked at each. Most of them wasn't about my son, the Green Ninja, but they were about his protectors!

I reached into the bottom part and found two watch-bracelet kind of thingies.

Dr. Julien most know what they are.

"The scroll lead me here."

_Sensei's Room_

**Sensei's POV**

"You found more prophecies?" I asked. I was shocked to know the Final Battle was never the final battle.

"Yes I did. And this scroll lead me there. Here they are." Misako said.

"You mean, there's someone out their more evil than me" Garmadon guessed.

"Maybe."

I read one of the scrolls.

"The Protectors of the Ninja, The Ninja of Fire, The Ninja of Lightning, The Ninja of Earth and The Ninja of Ice will soon one-by-one face obstacles that will make them "unstable" and lose control of their power" I translated.

I read another scroll. And I was surprised, shocked of what I read but I didn't read it aloud.

"No, no. this can't be" I said shockingly.

"What? What is it?" Garmadon asked.

**Garmadon's POV**

"No, no. this can't be" My brother said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. The Ninja must never know of these." I think my brother is hiding something.

"What does it say?" Misako asked.

"It says… Uh… Curiosity can kill" I think my brother is really lying.

I saw a shade of red on the scroll he read which looks like Kai. But how can it be curiosity.

"Don't tell them about these." My brother ordered.

He put it back which showed a bracelet kind of thing. Which kinda remind me of something which I forgot.

I don't know why but I can't remember my past, only some pictures jump to my mind until they make sense.

"What is that?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I found those six inside that box. Maybe Dr. Julien knows those things." She told us.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Teaching the Ninja. I'm gonna go and see the future with Spirit's Smoke" Sensei answered.

_Dr. Julien's Room_

**Jay's POV**

"Ohmeegaashh!" I yawned as I was saying 'Oh My Gosh' at the same time.

This is even more boring than not doing anything.

Zane's Fathers teaching us. I can't even make the words he's saying.

"Now that we're done with our lessons…" Dr. Julien said.

We're done… Already! I can't believe I'm so happy. First words he said that I understood.

"Weeee'reeeeee… gonna start a new lesson. About Time Traveling" the doctor said.

Me: "I can't believe this!"

Kai: "Oh Come on"

Cole: *SNORING*

Lloyd: *WOKE UP* "wait… WHAT?"

Zane: "Continue Father"

"As you know, Only people with Time-Sense are the only people can know if there was a shift in the timeline. Time Sense is a Sense, could be the seventh sense or sixth which people can know if a shift in time happened. They are the only to remember the past timeline. For example, Sensei Wu. He can sense if a shift in time happened. If you ever travelled back in time, and you've done something that should have never been done which affects you in the future." Dr. Julien explained while drawing lines on the board.

" At some point, once reality catches you, things happened will happen to you too. You will remember the past shifted timeline but once reality catches you, you will start to forget it and start remembering things you've done unless if you have time sense. But if you will…" everything he says start to fade until…

*PASS OUT*

_Sensei's Room_

**Sensei's POV**

I'm alone right now on my own room. The ninja's also have their own rooms.

I'm talking to the Spirit's Smoke and telling them if they can give me a hint to this "unstable" the prophecy said.

Then I saw the park, Ninjago Park. I now know what to do to make the ninja go to the park.

**Jay's POV**

"Jay, Jay, Wake Up"

"Jay, Jay! Jay!"

"Wake Up!" Cole shouted shaking me.

"Wait, wait. What?" I said.

"We're going to the park." Sensei said calmly.

"Really! It's been one week since I haven't got out of the bounty" I told them.

"I have an appointment." Sensei said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna read this book to the children in Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children in Ninjago Park. I even changed the character names in this book to your names."

"What's it about?" I asked again.

"About Princess Nya marrying Prince Jay."

"Oh I like it. But I don't think Kai is gonna like it. Good thing Kai's not here. Right?"

_I know, It's Booooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing but next chapter's good._


	4. Chapter 3 A Stroll In The Park

_Another Minute Earlier Thing in this Chapter. A lot of randomness happening in the park and outside the park but will make sense at the end. It will be confusing if I take away the time. I just learned about Horizontal line_

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Stroll In The Park**

_Ninjago Park_

**Sensei's POV**

Ah Peace. I'm sitting here in the fountain ready to read.

There's someone playing a Piano, Beethoven's "Ode To Joy".

Children from Darkley's Boarding School For Great Children in my front ready to hear the story.

"Okay, the children are already here and ready to hear the story… that I changed…the characters." I said.

"Oh Ninja. DO NOT USE YOUR WEAPONS." I warned them.

I was too scared of them being unstable.

"Why?" Jay asked

"Just do it." I told them

"Okay" They all shouted.

"Once Upon A-" I read but was cut by Kai.

"Hey Sensei, We're gonna go look around town. OK?" Kai asked permission to me.

"OK"

"Hey, these are my classmates." Lloyd whined.

"Sensei Wu, I'm gonna go in… there." Lloyd told me.

"Ahh. Ok… " I said.

"Hey Sensei!" somebody shouted.

"Prince-" I was interrupted by him or her.

"Oh Nya. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Why am I in that story?" Nya said

"I changed their names."

"Well, I'm gonna go shopping. A girls gotta go shopping." Nya asked

**Lloyd's POV**

"Hey, these are my classmates." I whined.

Then I saw Gene and Brad. It looks like they're the only ones away from listening to stories.

"Sensei Wu, I'm gonna go in… there." I told Sensei.

"Ahh. Ok… " Sensei said.

I went to them. I know that I'm 18 but I still wanna hang out with my friends, my 10 year old friends.

"Hey, Gene, Brad. What's Up?" I asked.

"Oh Lloyd. The Green Ninja. What brings you here? And why have you grown up already?" Gene annoyed

"It's a long story." I said.

"I was just telling Brad on my Favorite Color…Red" Gene Said

"Red!? Why Red" I asked.

"Because red has something to do with EVIL!" He answered. I stared.

"You're still evil?" I asked.

"Yeah he's still evil" Brad said.

"I'm not evil." Brad said

"And Why is Red Evil?" I asked again

"Oh Haven't you heard: Poisoned Apples, Blood sucked by Vampires, Roses that can prickle!" He shouted.

"OK Gene, You're gone from Evil to Crazy." I commented

"Don't Judge me, I'm not a book" Gene joked.

Speaking of books. Sensei still there reading a book.

Weird thing about Sensei, you can't see his whole face every time he reads books. The book always blocks his face. I giggled.

"Hey Lloyd! I wanna show you what I brought in relation to Red." Why won't Gene stop?

"Then what did you bring?" I asked.

"First… Red Roses." He showed it to us.

"You have roses! Can I have one?" Brad pleaded.

"No! Second… Red Rocket. Third… Red Carpet." Gene boasted

"Red Carpet?! Really?" I said

"Well… I like Red. How about you Brad? What did you bring?" Gene asked

"Oh, I'm brought… uhmm… a bouquet of flowers? And a… ah Fertile-Flowers… which is made of mixed fertilizers and flower seeds." Gene and me stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh I Know! I'm gonna put Energizer on this Fertile-something and you plant it." Gene said

What's up with this guy now.

Brad followed his instructions and planted them in two straight lines.

"And now I'm gonna put the red carpet in the middle and tie the roses in the rocket" Gene said and laughed maniacally.

"Those are just nonsense" Brad said.

"Just wait and see what will happen." Gene said.

_10 Minutes Earlier_

**Jay's POV**

"Oh Ninja. DO NOT USE YOUR WEAPONS." Sensei warned us.

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it." He told us

"Okay" we shouted.

"Once Upon A-"Sensei read but was cut by Kai.

"Hey Sensei, We're gonna go look around town. OK?" Kai asked permission to Sensei.

"OK"

"Oh man things are looking good." I commented as we walked to every store.

"Yeah, we're free" Cole relaxed.

"Look. Clothes" I peeked to see the clothes.

"Now those are good looking clothes." Cole said

"It wouldn't hurt if we visit?" Kai shouted.

_Clothes Shop_

We went inside the store and looked at every shirt, jackets etc.

"Hey, did I tell you that my sword can make anybody say the truth or at least say something. I just figured it out yesterday."

"Really!" Cole was impressed.

"Try it on me" Cole volunteered.

"OK. Cole. Do you like the color black?" I asked and hit him lightning with my sword.

*ZAP*

"No, I don't" Cole quickly said and covered his mouth.

"Cole, you don't like your own color?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I also don't hate it but it's more of like neutral."

"Didn't Sensei tell us not to use our weapons?" Kai remembered

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I remembered too.

"Hey, isn't it weird that nobody still haven't noticed us, even our fans." Cole worried

"I just calculated, we only have 5 more seconds before we get noticed." Zane warned us.

_5 Seconds Later_

"Hey, Is that the Ninja over there?" A girl shouted

"It is the ninja! Who saved the city."

They are so many, many fans running to the store.

"Oh no. we gotta get outa here." Kai shouted

"Ruuuuuunn!"Cole commanded.

I ran outside but my sword is in not my hand. I forgot it. I have to go back.

I found it but I was attacked by so many fans…literally.

"Wait, wait, wait girls!" I said.

They stopped too, can't believe it. Now I have to do Spinjitzu to get out of here.

"Now make space. I'm gonna do Spinjitzu so make space. You do want me to do Spinjitzu." I commanded.

"Oh my Gosh, He's gonna do Spinjitzu. Aaaaha" A girl said and fainted.

I did do Spinjitzu but the clothes hanged on me and now I'm on Tuxedo.

"Oh man. Now I'm on tuxedo, which is kinda cool." I boasted.

Now I was surrounded by so many GIRLS!

I managed to escape. This was even harder than escaping Death Defying Things.

Now where'd they go. The three of them is gone.

"Where should I go?" I asked myself still running away from them.

"I should go to the park. The bounty is there and Sensei know what to do."

And then I ran into a man who looks like a thief because there was Police running after him too.

"Thief!" I shouted.

"Here then" He shouted back

Then he gave me a 4 by 4 by 2 inch black box and now the police is following me too.

"So this is what he stole. What is this?" I asked running for MY LIFE!.

I passed a Cake Shop where I saw Cole, Kai and Zane eating Cake.

"There they are!" Still running

It looks like I even have to run a little harder but I noticed there was a GIANT 5 Layered Wedding Cake following ME!

My sword on my back acted like a magnet and the metal table with wheels and the cake is attracted it. The cake was from the cake shop.

Now, I'm being followed by Girls, Police and Cake!

"Uhh. Why does my life have to be complicated?"

_Cake Shop_

**Kai's POV**

We were running earlier and found this Cake shop as a resting spot.

"Where did the girls go?" Cole asked eating cake.

"I don't know, They suddenly disappeared from our backs." I said.

(From the background is seen Jay running and we can see how the 5 layer cake followed him.)

"Ninja, There you are. Theirs a thief in Tuxedo heading towards the park" A police suddenly came in and told us.

We ran outside and joined in.

**Jay's POV**

"Oh Finally I reached the park" I shouted with joy but there was still people behind me.

_10 Minutes Earlier._

**Nya's POV**

"Hey Sensei." I called him.

"But Princess Nya was too kind to refuse…" Sensei continued

Looks like he didn't hear me.

"Hey Sensei!" I shouted.

"Prince-Oh Nya. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why am I in that story?"

"I changed their names."

"Well, I'm gonna go shopping. A girls gotta go shopping." I giggled.

_Dress Shop_

I went to my favorite Dress Shop

"Now which dress to wear" I said to myself

"Nya?" I heard somebody call me.

I looked around and it was Marigold. My best friend!

"Nya! It is you! Long time, No see." She shouted and hugged me

This dress shop was OUR favorite dress shop.

"Ahhh! It's been so long! I never knew we would meet here!" I said.

We hugged each other.

"Come on, let's go see some dresses to wear." Marigold told me.

_2 Minutes Later_

"So the white dress or pink dress." She let me choose.

"Is there any other color?" I asked.

"No. So Pick!" She shouted.

"Then the white one, I kinda hate pink." I picked.

"We're gonna go with pink." She joked, I think.

"No! White. White's better. Hate pink" I whined.

"Good then. Let's go tothe dressing room"

I wore it in the dressing room and came out.

"Oooohh!… maaaaay!… gooooodneess!" She interjected

"Do I look good?" I asked.

"No! You don't look good… You look Wonderful!... Magnificent!... Superb!... Breathtaking!... Amazing!... Astonishing!... Fantastic!... Marvelous!" she shouted.

She has too much exclamation… marks.

"You know what. I'm gonna buy it for you." She said.

"What!? No, you don't need to-" I said but was cut off by her.

"You know what? You'll look even better with this." She showed me a white cloth.

She put it on my head

"OMG! Now you look like a girl who ran away from the church!"

"What does that even mean?"

But there was a thief who stole some dresses.

"Hey. Come back here!" I called him.

"Come on. Let's use my scooter." Marigold said.

We rode the scooter but it wasn't too fast because the thief has a motorcycle.

"We need speed" I shouted while driving the scooter.

"I know! I have rockets" She said.

She got some rockets on her bag and put it on her scooter.

Did I mention she's an expert on rocket science

"We are too Fast!" I told her.

We were too fast that we passed the thief and now we're on the way to the park.

"A girll!" She shouted

"What!?" I shouted still maneuvering the scooter.

I almost run over a girl but I turned left to a fastfood.

I turned right and Marigold caught a bowl full of rice.

" We're heading towards the park." I told her.

_Ninjago Park_

**Lloyd's POV**

I'm waiting but nothing is happening

"Nothing is happening." I reacted.

"Just wait." Gene said

I went to Sensei who was still reading the book.

"Come on, Let's get out of here. This is so boring" A boy said.

"Yeah." Another one said.

Moments later they all went out of there. Sensei never noticed it.

Then I sat beside Sensei which still I can't see his face.

Seconds later. I saw Jay running towards me. I also saw Nya in a scooter hovering towards us.

"Okay. What's happening here?" I asked

"The apple was never poisoned and it was never-" Sensei read.

The flowers started to grow so quickly and it grew towards the sky and each pair joined at the top.

I also realized that the red carpet was pointing on Sensei. The flowers and red carpet made an AISLE!

Brad was surprised on what happened and stood up. Because he stood, Jay Tripped on him and the Cake stopped rolling.

There was also a black box thrown into the sky.

Brad's bouquet of flowers was caught by Nya.

Nya and her friend stopped right on the spot and moments later. They found themselves In front of each other Jay wearing Tuxedo and Nya wearing a Wedding Dress.

The pianist then started playing "Bridal Chorus"

"Are you guys gonna get married?" I asked.

Nya: Yes?

Jay: No?

Both: Maybe?

"Jay, what's happening here?" Nya asked

"I don't know, Nya." Jay answered

"Cole and his Robot Zane was prepared for the wedding day next week-" Sensei still reading the book with no listeners.

"We're gonna get married already? Jay, you didn't even propose to me." Nya said

The Black box fell from the sky and hit Jay's head which made him sit and the sword to fall. Jay caught the box.

The box opened and it was a ring with a diamond!

"Heheheheh. Nya?" Jay said

*ZAP*(by Jay's Sword)

"Nya, will you marry me?" Jay covered his mouth.

"I should probably say Yes but I don't think Kai's gonna like it." Nya said

*ZAP*

"Yes!" Nya covered her mouth

*JAY ZAP*

Jay puts the ring to Nya's Finger

They couldn't control themselves! The Red Rocket with roses blasted of making Fireworks and Rose petals to fall.

People and Reporters starts to go here

Meanwhile,

**Kai's POV**

The thief is somewhere around. He should be around here somewhere.

"Where's Jay?" Cole said curiously

"And what's that crowd over there near the bounty?" I asked pointing near the fountain

"It appears to be some kind of Event or Occasion." Zane said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if the people liked Sensei and his book." Zane joked

We ran to this 'Event' Zane said.

"What the?" I noticed.

What we saw was surprisingly unexpected. Jay and Nya are… are… are…

"5 minutes we were looking around town, the other 5 minutes, they're having a wedding now" Cole shouted

"I didn't even know that there wedding day is today" Zane said.

"Well, Aaayyyyyyy… didn't even know that there having a wedding" I said furiously.

"Look, Sensei's reading a book" Cole noticed.

"It looks like Sensei's the priest." Zane said

I see a pianist playing "Bridal Chorus". Rose Petals falling from the sky. Fireworks. The fountain made a rainbow. I see an Aisle and Sensei and… and… and What!?

"What the!? Lloyd's wearing a tux while Marigold, Nya's best friend is wearing a gown. He's the Best Man and Marigold's the Bride's Maid! They all planned this." I shouted.

Both Nya and Jay: "From this day on"

Jay: "I choose you to be my beloved soul mate"

Nay: "to live with you and laugh with you"

Jay: "to stand by your side and sleep in your arms"

Nya: "to be joy to your heart and food to your soul"

Jay: "to bring out the best in you always"

Nya: "to be the best I can be, just for you"

Jay: "to celebrate with you in the good times"

Nya: "to struggle with you in the bad"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna crash this wedding." I shouted

"NO! You can't just crash someone's wedding" Cole is holding me keeping me from that wedding.

Jay: "to solace you when you are down hearted"

Nya: "to wipe your tears with my hands"

Jay: "to care for you with my entire being"

Nya: "to share with you everything that I have"

Jay: "as we treat each other with tenderness, compassion and love,"

Both: "**TILL DEATH DO US PART"**

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife"

"You may KISS the BRIDE"

"Oh NO… NO-NO-NO-NO He's gonna kiss Nya! Release me! Now!" I'm still struggling out of the way.

I see them about to kiss

Three inches from her face

"Quit touching me!" I shouted

Two inches

"I said-"

One Inch

One-Half inch

One Millimeter

Zero

"NOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted.

"Man you look like you were Nya's Ex or Something" Cole said

Marigold started to throw them some rice.

* * *

_Did you ever have a chance to guess that a wedding was happening? Aftermath of the wedding is in the next chapter. might update next week or tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 4 Aftermath?

It's been a long time since last update... so have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Aftermath?**

_Bounty: Bridge_

**KAI'S POV**

It's already nighttime

"I can't believe what's happening!" I shouted looking at the screen.

"It's all over the news. Everywhere on TV!" Cole uttered shockingly.

"It has been a mystery about this wedding of the Blue Ninja of Lightning who is Jay Walker and Nya Blaze which is the sister of the Red Ninja of Fire, Kai Blaze. People has been talking that Nya's name would be Nya Blaze-Walker after the wedding but they have been denying about this wedding. Here we see the Wedding In Video Record" I heard the reporter said.

"Nya Blaze-Walker? Oh Come on!" I angrily roared.

"According to Analysis, the explanation Jay and Nya told you about this Accidental Coincidental Wedding can be true in some way at about 0.001… Percent" Zane explained.

"Wait, out of Curiosity. Where were you when the AC Wedding happened?" Cole asked reffering to Garmadon and Misako.

"We were inside the bounty, playing Cards with Garmadon and Dr. Julien" Misako answered

"And be careful, CURIOSITY CAN KILL." Garmadon continued, creepy.

I was still standing there, my blood becoming more uncontrollable as I am watching every news in the Screen.

"Where are those two ANYWAY!?" I yelled all across the room.

"Last time I saw them is in Nya's Room" Zane said with fear.

I quickly went out of there and made my way into their room.

"Hey Kai, Chill Out!" I heard Cole said outside the door.

_Bounty: Nya's Room_

**JAY'S POV**

"So, About the wedding-" I was going to ask Nya when I heard glasses cracking, falling, breaking outside.

"What's going on?" Nya asked

I see the fire in the candle dancing around and quickly melting its wax, it seems that the fire is becoming hotter.

"Kai's coming" I whispered to Nya.

Moments later, Kai was outside Nya's door. Looking at us seriously. I still can't imagine I was right

"Do you even know what's happening outside? All of the people in Ninjago think the two of you are MARRIED!" He shouted at us

"Kai, I told you, the Wedding was Accidental" she said in a tone.

"Coincidental?" I continued

"Accidental? Coincidental? You think this is a joke!" Kai shouted at me.

"Kai! Relax… Relax…" she said

"You do know that you are still seventeen! Underage for Marriage!" he shouted

"Kai! Relax… Relax… Relax… Relax…" she stated

"And you! Why are you still here? Everyone has his own rooms. So GET OUT!" he ordered but I didn't get out.

"NOW!"

I ran into the door behind Kai and peeked at them.

"And you young lady!" HE just called Nya Young Lady. I giggled a little

It looks like he heard my giggle and looked back at me.

"I said **GET OUT!**"

I quickly went out to the upper deck

_Bounty: Upper Deck_

Zane and Cole were in the upperdeck

They were listening to them

"So What happened?" Cole asked

"Long Story"

"Will this ever stop" Zane asked

"All of you are emotionally unstable" Sensei was behind us holding a candle.

"Whoa, for a moment there, you scared me" Cole said

"Wait, can you repeat that statement one more time again?" I asked

"I said All four of you are unstable and at any moment Kai will explode-"Sensei said but was interrupted by Zane

"Explode?" Zane asked

"Any moment now, something in Kai will trigger that-" Sensei said but was cut off again

"Kai, are you even listening to me?" I overheard Nya

"Kai. Ever since our parents died, you've been protective of me but now you're too overprotective!"

"Don't you-"

"That's it! I'm not going to listening to you ever again!"

These two are yelling at each other now

"If we don't stop this, Kai can tremendously be out of control of himself and possibly destroy Ninjago" Sensei explained

"But how do we stop it? We can't just go in the middle of a sibling war" Cole asked

"Perhaps, asking the ones closest to them or reason" Zane said which made everyone stare at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

OK… Wonder what they are planning.

"NYA! Come back here right now!"

Nya got out of there crying. She quickly ran to me and hugged me.

"Jay!" she yelled, hugging me, sobbing.

"Now…now, don't cry" I said

Kai just got out

"What is your problem?" I shouted at him

Then Nya looked back at him and said,

"i…HATE…**YOU!"**

In the last word, the candle exploded in Sensei's hand.

Kai's eyes began to glow red and he started to float in mid-air.

Then he started burning.

"What did you say?!" Kai shouted hurling fireballs to Nya but she got out of the way.

"Hey she's your sister!" I shouted at him

Fireballs were hurled everywhere producing fire and explosions

"Sensei! What is happeniiiiinnnnngg?!" Cole shouted as the fire is spreading in the bounty.

"Unstablism"

"How do we stop it?" Zane said avoiding the fireballs.

"Nya will be the only one to stop it." Sensei answered

"Nya! Calm him down. Cool him off" Cole said

"But how?"

"Just cool him off."

**NYA'S POV**

"Kai! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I said

What happened to my brother? It's my entire fault. I should have never told him those words.

He's still throwing fireballs at me but I can avoid them.

"Wait, where is Garmadon and Misako now?" Cole asked

_Bounty: Bridge_

**MISAKO'S POV**

"I can't find the Weather Channel again" Garmadon said as I was reading the scrolls

"It's Channel 143 honey, you always forget" I told him

"Where's Lloyd?"

"Sleeping"

_Bounty: Upper Deck_

**NYA'S POV**

"KAI!"

How can I calm him down?

"Kai!"

"Let's go inside!" said Cole

They all went inside but I stayed there.

"Come on Nya!" Jay shouted

But suddenly, Jay pushed me because I didn't see a big fireball was coming.

"Hey, She's your sister!" Jay yelled to him

Jay was in front of me, his hands sideward as if he was protecting me… like Kai.

**FLASHBACK**

"MOM, DAD NO!" Kai shouted watching our parents die.

All of a sudden the - was in front of us. It was going to kill us. But Kai was in front of me and his hands sideward. He's protecting me.

**FLASHBACK ENDS AS KAI FADES INTO JAY**

A tear fell out of my eye.

"Get out of my way, I'm gonna kill her!" Kai shouted

Now he wants to kill me.

"NO!" Jay exclaimed

"Oh you won't. OK then. Your Jay Walker, in love with my sister, born in a junkyard, the best of all…"Kai said

**JAY'S POV**

"Oh you won't. OK then. Your Jay Walker, in love with my sister, born in a junkyard, the best of all…"Kai said

My hands started to turn into a fist. We both glared at each other.

"Jay, don't listen to him"

"The best of all… he thinks that the whole world is a giant joke."

'Joke…Joke…Joke…Joke' that word echoed in my ears

**NYA'S POV**

"Jay, no not you too." I said worried about him.

His eyes began to glow blue like what happened to him when he was in his True Potential form.

He floated in air and shot a beam of lightning to Kai but he missed.

_Bounty: Hall_

I went inside and asked help

"Nya, there you are. What happened?" Zane asked

"Jay is in his Unstable Potential" I answered

"Unstable Potential? Unstable State? Emotionally Unstable? Unstablism? Unstablized? Too many you's, That's what I will say"

"Maybe Lloyd can help." Sensei said

_Lloyd's Room_

**COLE'S POV**

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd! Wake up man, wake up." I shouted at Lloyd.

My feet kinda hurts because I have to kick the door open.

"Lloyd! The others are waiting"

"Uhhhmmmuhmmmmm" he moaned

"Lloyd!"

_Bounty: Hall_

**NYA'S POV**

"I sent Cole to wake up Lloyd. Zane, try to stop Kai. And Nya, try to calm Jay. Kai's too deep in unstablism to be calmed down" Sensei said

_Bounty: Lloyd's Room_

**COLE'S POV**

"Good, you're awake. Now Come on!" I told him.

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled to the upper deck

"Where are you taking me? I was having the best dream." He cried out.

"NO time for dreams"

_Bounty: Upper Deck_

"Whoa what happened here?" he asked

"No time to explain"

"Is there ever a time where we're gonna have some time?

"Now try to shoot them goodness"

"What?! He asked

"Cole, try to wake up Jay. He's still not deeply unstablized!" Sensei shouted from the other side of the ship.

I used my sword to make a tower of earth and send down Jay to the deck. He is floating.

"Jay! Come on Jay! Wake Up" I shouted at him

**JAY'S POV**

I'm conscious but I can't control my body.

Cole's trying to wake me up.

"Jay! Wake up. Jay! Wake up"

I can see Kai shooting fireballs to Nya.

And then he shot her.

"Noooooooooo!" I shouted

"You're awake!"

'You're awake…or awake…wake' words are echoing in my ears

Then everything's starting to fade and Echo

"What's Happening?" I asked

Cole's just looking at me.

'Wake… wake… wake' echoing in my ears

'noooooo'

'Wake…wake'

_Dr. Juliens Room_

"Weeeeyyyyyyyyyk AAaaaaap" Cole shouted shaking me

*WOKE UP*

"Jay, it took me 5 minutes to wake you up." Cole said.

It was all a dream. A nightmare.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Cole said.

"Yes I was. There was uhhmmm a un… fire…lightning…-" I explained but I was cut off by him.

"Whooops" he made me stop with his hand on my mouth.

"NO time for dreams" he said.

"No time for you to EXPLAIN what happened to your DREAM" he told me.

Shockingly, it was a coincidence that he said that because it was in my dream.

(If you want read it at the top)

In my dream, I got everyone's point of views.

Sensei came into the room.

"We're going to the park." Sensei said calmly

"WHAT?!"

* * *

That's what they call a cliffhanger right? joke. So, it looks like i have to update every week. thanks to all the readers!

* * *

Out of curiosity, who is your favorite character in Ninjago?

* * *

jUST tELL mE iF a cHARACTER iS oOC


End file.
